


Arrested Development 1.5：Same Mistake

by evilfox



Series: Arrested Development [3]
Category: American Ultra (2015), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在前篇和黑羊篇之间的故事。关于Mark如何得到了一个男友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested Development 1.5：Same Mistake

【1】

“如果你不介意我问的话，Mark到底是怎么回事？”

沙发皮垫闻起来像酒精、大麻和很久没洗的运动服。Eduardo犹豫片刻，还是在这沙发上坐下了。

“你没看新闻吗？我看他上新闻来着。” 那个留着棕红色长发的青年说。半分钟前，他隔着门缝小心翼翼地打量Eduardo，在后者再三保证他是Mark的朋友之后，才犹豫着解开门链。

“我……很久没有关注这类消息了。”Eduardo不自在地搓了搓手。这不是他有过的最诡异的作客经历，也绝对谈不上正常。

眼前这个青年有一张和Mark几乎一模一样的面孔，但他迷离的眼神又确保不会有人把他和Mark搞混。他有一只袜子破了洞，怀里的玻璃烟枪冒着丝丝白烟。

“我也搞不清楚，老兄（man），”那个年轻人嘴边逸出一缕烟雾，“那本来是我的房间，后来Lex和Mark来了，Danny把我的被子丢出来叫我睡客厅，其实我觉得也没什么，客厅更宽敞，不是吗……”

Eduardo听得云里雾里。Mark离开他的公司后几乎销声匿迹，Eduardo花了一些工夫才从Dustin那里问出了这个地址。显然这个地方不止属于Mark一人。

“所以，你是Mark的……？”他问。对方却歪着头看他，像是还要等他把句子里省略的部分说完。对视了一会，Eduardo确定那人是真的在等，“你是他的什么人？”他只好再次问道。

“兄弟。”红发青年说，“我是他兄弟。”

Mark从没说过他有个兄弟。但这张脸不是巧合，对吧？

“请问怎么称呼？”

“Mike Howell。你呢？”

事实上Eduardo进门之前就自我介绍过了。这家伙大概嗑得迷糊了。

“我叫Eduardo。”

“哦，对对对，我想起来了，Eduardo，你是Mark的朋友。”他释然地露出一个“Mark的朋友就是我的朋友”似的表情，把烟枪伸到Eduardo面前，“来点吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”就这么一会他已经被屋里的大麻烟味熏得快睡着了。

他在墙角的一堆脏衣服里看到了像是Mark习惯穿着的帽衫和休闲裤之类的东西，一些膨化零食的残渣在他脚下发出细小的咔嚓声。

真是个完蛋的地方。Eduardo想。一个像Mark Zuckerberg那样的人永远不该住在这种地方。

“Mark不在家吗？他去哪了？”他问那个吞云吐雾的男孩。

“我也不知道，老兄，”Mike用那双和他兄弟很相似的迷离的蓝眼看向Eduardo，“也许他在家？也许那是Lex……不如你自己进去看看？那是他房间。以前是我的。现在是他的。他和Lex的。”

他顺着Mike指的方向看去，是一扇紧闭的房门。

 

【2】

Eduardo转动门把，推开门。

“Mike！说过多少次了敲门……”那个金发男人回过头，注意到贸然闯进来的并不是Mike。

“对不起，”Eduardo立即道歉，“我是来找Mark的。”

那人只穿了一条圆点图案的睡裤，赤裸的后背上布满荆棘枝桠般的疤痕。他迅速拾起一件条纹衬衫披上，遮住背上纵横的伤疤。

“你是谁？”金发男人旋即夸张地竖起食指，“等一下，别说出来，让我想想……Eduardo Saverin，对吗？你是Eduardo。”

此时Eduardo也开始觉得眼前这个金发男人有点眼熟。

“是的，是我……我们在哪里见过吗？”

“Lex Luthor。”他向Eduardo伸出手，“不，我们没有‘正式’见过。我在Mark的电脑里见过你的照片，你可能在任何媒体上见过我的。”

Lex Luthor？那个Lex Luthor？！Alexander Luthor Jr.？！……他不在监狱而在这里做什么？！

是的，即使Eduardo已经鲜少关心商界要闻，Lex Luthor被认为是大都会灾难的制造者而遭到逮捕和指控的新闻在全球各地想看不到都很难，毕竟这是“反恐要闻”。

“……久仰。”Eduardo握住了那只和Mark的一样细瘦、白皙的手。

“你大概在想‘这个狗杂种为什么没在监狱里？’，”他赤着脚踩上床梯，爬上那张双层床的上铺，脚踝上的电子脚镣闪烁着代表“正常工作”的指示灯，“我猜是因为我服刑表现良好，而州立监狱得料理更多比我还坏的人……”

Luthor从床头捞起他的笔记本电脑，一只手抱着电脑原路爬下来，“这就是为什么我爱民主社会。”

下铺堆放着被子和另外两台电脑，大约这就是Mark的床了。

“所以，你是Mark的……室友？”Eduardo谨慎地问。

“我是他哥哥。”Lex扯出一个不露齿的微笑。

又一个？！他们都是从哪儿冒出来的？

“那么……”那张看上去充满好奇和旺盛精力的脸凑近Eduardo面前，“你找他有什么事？公务还是‘私人事务’？”

 

【3】

在Lex建议“我们去外面聊吧”之后，Eduardo再次回到这个狭窄、脏乱的客厅。

“他们把他投出去了，董事会。”Lex说。

就像Steve Jobs被赶出他的苹果。Eduardo想。老实说，以Mark的固执傲慢，这不算什么意料之外的事。

“但这不重要。那破公司也不值什么钱了。”Lex盘着腿挤在昏昏沉沉的Mike身边，电脑端在腿上，“他卖了股份，重新开始。我本来要帮他融过B轮的，可是……”他用眼神表示“我们都知道发生了什么”。

可是这仍然解释不了为什么Mark有两个Eduardo从没听说过的兄弟，其中一个还是个恐怖事件嫌犯。

这个情况让他有一点慌乱。

Eduardo一贯相信他是Mark最好的朋友，只是选择了“停止”充当这个朋友的角色。而此刻，他怀疑自己从未真正走近Mark。

你真的明白过他在想什么吗？在任何一个你感到困惑和背叛的时候？Eduardo坐在那张污迹斑斑的皮革沙发上，手心里沁了细细的汗。

这时他听到了钥匙转动的声响，另一个和Mark极为相似的声音打断了他对过去的审问。

“Mike！把门链弄开！”那个男人隔着门缝怒吼。

“对不起，Danny，”Mike跳起来小步跑向门口，“你不在家的时候我总觉得有点……”

他关上门，解开门链，又开门把那个穿西装的男人放进来。

“真不知道我还能忍多久……”那人咕哝着。

那个叫Danny的男人走进客厅，把钥匙丢进书架上的玻璃碗里。

“怎么回事？有客人？”他显然注意到了Eduardo的存在。

Eduardo从沙发站起来，“我是Eduardo Saverin，我是来找Mark的。”

“我是他兄弟，J. Daniel Atlas。”Daniel和他握了握手。

Eduardo并不惊讶。他预计未来一段时间里他都不会太容易吃惊了。

“坐，”Daniel用他那和Mark相似又不似的明快语气说，“我猜Mark只是出去买个啤酒，不会太久。”

Eduardo坐回沙发里，Daniel则坐在他身边的扶手上。可以理解，这个地方确实没太大空间。

“知道吗，我朋友教过我一点关于‘催眠术‘的窍门，关于观察和理解……”

“你做什么的？心理医生？”

“魔术师。”

“酷。”

“让我试试，”他一只手搭上Eduardo的肩，“我看到……海滩，你在海边长大……但你不喜欢冲浪，你喜欢……下棋。分析，计算，预判，那是你喜欢做的。你脾气不好，所以你做这些细致的事让自己冷静下来。”

Eduardo笑着拨开他的手，“这算不上魔术。如果你是Mark的兄弟，他很可能对你说过我的事。”

“等一下，”他故作认真地说，“我能看到……瀑布？那是什么？好像是什么糟糕的投影……喔哦，你的沙滩装够瞎眼的……”

Eduardo怔了怔，他有点不相信Mark会对他的兄弟们说起这些无关紧要的细节。他没注意到Daniel是在什么时候握住了他的手。

“你养宠物吗？我看到……一只鸡，那是你的宠物吗？”

“停，这不好玩。”他挣开Daniel，试图站起来离开这个恶毒的玩笑。

那个魔术师轻轻推了一下他的肩，Eduardo有一瞬间的失神，不由自主地跌坐回沙发里。

白色的羽毛开始从空中纷纷落下。Mike似乎产生了过敏反应，一个劲打喷嚏。

“见鬼……”Eduardo从沙发上弹起来，不能确定刚刚究竟发生了什么。忙着掸掉头上、肩上的羽毛之余，他瞥见Daniel自满的微笑。

“Daniel，能别在家里玩这种鬼把戏吗。”Lex抗议说。

Daniel不以为然，“这是我的房子，我想干什么干什么。”

门锁又一次被转开了，Mark拎着一个似乎装满冷饮的超市购物袋走进来。

“我回来了……”

购物袋从他手中滑落，摔在地上。

 

【4】

“你来这儿干什么？”

这是Mark看清状况后的第一反应。

“谁告诉你我在这里的？Dustin？”他逼问着，“天啊我要杀了他……”

“真的吗？”Lex饶有兴味地问，“需要帮忙吗？”

“不，谢了。”Mark说。

我得说点什么。Eduardo想。但他意识到自己并没在登门前打好腹稿。当他听到Mark的境况，占据他头脑的只有焦急和担忧，他甚至没有余暇思考一下见到Mark时该说些什么。

“Mark，我……”

“你看到想看的了，”Mark抢在他前头说，“你看到我现在过得多操蛋了，够了吗？你可以走了。”

Daniel一副看戏看得很开心的样子，“别这么小气嘛，Mark，”

“你闭嘴。”Mark瞪他一眼。

Daniel摊手，像是表示“我不知道我是怎么在自己家里沦落成这样的”。

“Mark，我很抱歉。”Eduardo知道他心里有成千上万的话想要说给Mark，但只有一句是给这个时刻的正确选择。

“为什么？这些和你一点关系也没有，你……”Mark说不下去，就像他的舌头忽然生锈了。

“我很抱歉，为所有的事。”Eduardo重复着。

也许他早就明白这一点：当你试图和Mark讲道理，他可以争辩一天一夜来证明你是错的，似乎只有在这种“防御状态”下他才能感到自信和自如，你甚至会怀疑他享受着自己与世界的战争；然而，当你轻易地放弃抵抗，认错服软，他会立即泄气熄火，不知所措，一句话也能击碎他的铜墙铁壁。

“嘿，Mark，我不知道这哥们干了什么，不过他道歉了，不是吗？”Mike用他无邪的语气说。

也许我早就应该这么做。Eduardo想。但事情没那么容易。当你二十三岁、满怀愤怒和骄傲的时候，任何事都不是那么容易。

“……去我房间吧。我忍不了这帮混蛋。”

Mark说着扯住Eduardo的衣袖，走向他和Lex分享的卧室。

“我什么也没做！”Mike在他身后申诉，“还是我做了什么？Lex，我做了什么吗？Danny？”

 

【5】

“Dustin都跟你说什么了？”

Mark拉开一把椅子，在他的书桌前落座。

“基本上……什么也没说。”Eduardo站在床边，微微倚着床梯，他的西装外套搭在手臂上。

“我们的父母死了，老套的故事。Daniel本来有机会当我们的合法监护人，但他跑路了。我们被分别收养了。”

“所以你们的姓都不一样。”

“是的。Lex运气最好，他被老Lex Luthor选中了，也许是因为他的名字，真是个巧合。”

未必是好运气。Eduardo想。这个世界上总没有免费的午餐。他想起那个人苍白肌肤上触目惊心的伤疤。

“至于Mike，情况有一点复杂。在我确定你能被信任之前，我不能说更多了。”

“很好，你刚刚说的这些够我消化一阵了。”Eduardo点头，“我是说，你从没说过这些事，在学校的时候。”

“当然，我不想让别人觉得我是个‘家庭破碎的倒霉孩子’。”

Eduardo的视线垂下去，注视着他的旧友。Mark与他印象里的样子几乎没有分别，如果他背上书包走在校园里，仍会不落痕迹地融入背景。

“知道吗，我觉得，这个地方也没那么差。”Eduardo伸手转动椅背，让Mark能面对着他，“当然，和马里布的别墅比起来……不过，也没那么差，我猜。”

Mark抬起头，“你到底想要什么，Wardo？你到底来做什么？”

好问题。Eduardo想。

“我想……我只是担心你。”他可以远离Mark，可以放弃联系，因为他知道Mark会在那个充满奇迹的地方继续他完美的生活，享受他应得的财富和尊重。但如果事情不是这样，他就失去了一切强迫自己冷静的理由。

我原本就不该离开你，一次又一次的。他想。

“所以，你打算怎么办？”Mark抿着嘴唇。又是一个尖刻的问题。

“……请你吃个晚饭，也许。”

“我没意见。”Mark靠在椅背上看着他，用那种像是发出挑战的眼神，“再吃Danny煮的恶心意面我就要死了；Mike只会把所有东西煮成炭。”

他在挑衅。Eduardo想。他想知道我还敢不敢坐上去强吻他。

在他们还是学生的时候，每当Mark花了太多时间在电脑前而忽略了其他一切，Eduardo总会闯进那间宿舍，强行扭转转Mark的椅子，跨到他腿上夺取他的注意力。

那时他只懂得占有，而现在他懂得更多。

“我经常想起大学时候。”他自己的声音听起来像一罐粘稠的糖浆，“我记得有一次我们在门上挂了袜子，可是Dustin还是敲门敲个没完。”

“Dustin是个蠢货。”Mark低声说。

“他没做错什么，他上课要用的报告在房间里呢。”

他的确有很多很多想对Mark做的事，但他不想急于一时。

“走吧，去吃点东西。”

Mark答应着，从椅子里站起来。

“对了，我最近在和Lex搞一个大项目，”Mark轻描淡写地说，“想入伙吗？”

人们说，有的错误你一生只犯一次，还有的，你总会一犯再犯。

“饭桌上谈吧。”Eduardo披上他的外套，走向门口。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 各位读者可能注意到了，这个系列的时间线有点奇怪，它是post-BvS、post-TSN、post-NYSM，但是pre-American Ultra，也就是说Mike在这个时间点上还没有开始自己的故事。为什么会这样呢？首先当然是因为有钱难买我乐意【。】其次，是因为我想要写一个四兄弟必须在重叠的生活空间里相处的故事，我需要他们都在家里，这样的时间背景会比较有利于我把故事编圆【。总之，谢谢收看【。


End file.
